Looking Back
by salvaged.stars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RELOADED AND REVOLUTIONS: Moments in time that brought Neo and Trinity closer to each other (All are in Song fics sung by different artists) there is a continuation after revolutions and post matrix and stuff:] Please R
1. Prologue: You're still the One

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hi! So this is my very new fic featuring songs from a lot of artists. It's actually a flashback of all the moments that made Trinity and neo have a stronger relationship in or out of the whole trilogy. So anyway, this spng is by Shania Twain and I bet most of you know it :] Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Looking Back Prologue: You're Still The One  
  
Neo's POV  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
***  
  
It's a really beautiful thing, how things seem to work out the way you want them to in the end. I just think about that as I watch Trinity and our four year old son, gathering flowers near a creek. It used to be that I thought I'd never see the day that I'd get a kid, or that I would never see the real world the way I wanted to, but there it was, right in front of me.  
  
***  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
***  
  
Before it actually happened, no one thought they would see it to this day. The end of the war. No one at all. I smile as I watch Trinity and my son walk to where I was. "Hey, Tyler, what's up with you?" I asked my son as he walked into the house. All he could do was yawn, "Mama says I need to go to sleep. Do I have to daddy? Do I?". I nodded. He pouted, "You're always on mama's side." And all I could do when I heard that, was laugh. But in a way, I think he's right, I really do.  
  
***  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
***  
  
I'm just thinking as I watch them walk away of everything me and Trinity had ever been through. All the joy, pain, love, hate. Just everything, And I just know Tyler's right. He really is.  
  
*** Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
***  
  
After all me and Trinity had been through, I just know I would never bother to change anything. It just made perfect sense. I smile again as I see Trinity come back, smiling lightly as well as she sat down beside me on the porch. Then she kissed me. With all her heart and soul. And I just think, if I ever gave up on my love for Trinity, or the end of the war, I would never make it here.  
  
***  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
*** "Do you remember how everyone always thought that our relationship would just last for some time?" Trinity asks as I kiss her softly on the neck. "Yeah," I say as I stop that and just stare at her, watching her playing with her now shoulder length hair, "What got you to ask?". She looks at me, grinning, "If we listened to them, we wouldn't have anything right now."  
  
***  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
***  
  
I'll always love Trinity. I've made it this far, nothing else is going to stop me. I watch as she stands up and says, "I'm going to go back inside, are you coming?". And I just look at the beautiful look of everything around me, and I know I'm not ready to move just yet. "Maybe later.". She shrugs and walks away, allowing me to think about everything. Little pieces of things that make me believe that without our past, we would be nothing, nothing at all.  
  
***  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
***  
  
And as I remember all this, I just know I have no regrets, not a single one.  
  
***  
  
I'm so glad we made it, Look how far we've come my baby.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Next chapter is coming soon. and it's also a song fiction, like I said, ALL CHAPTERS ARE SONG FICS IN THIS PARTCULAR FIC. AND THEY ARE ALL ABOUT NEO AND TRINITY'S RELATIONSHIP. Meanwhile, I need encouragement, so please review. 


	2. Chapter 1: Everywhere

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello to you all! Here is the next chapter of Looking Back, my all- song fiction story. This song is by Michelle Branch, and I'm sure you know it too:] Enjoy, and review soon afterwards. :]  
  
Everywhere  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
When I wake you're never there  
  
When I'm asleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
***  
  
I can't believe it. I still can't as I watch the green code falling down the screen like rain. I don't think I'll ever get over this. I'm in love. with the One.  
  
***  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Coz every time I look you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
***  
  
His name is Neo. Morpheus really thinks he's the One. Me? I'm perfectly unsure. I haven't been sure of anything for a while now, even myself. It's still shocking. He's everywhere. I can't stop thinking of him. Even when I sleep. Can you believe it? Trinity, the Trinity. The cold, always tough and independent Trinity. has fallen in love.  
  
***  
  
'Coz you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
***  
  
I watch Neo sleeping and all I can do is smile. It was as if I knew this would happen all the while. I feel as if he's everywhere, as if. he's right here beside me. But I know it's not true anyway. But he looks so. beautiful. He's just so clumsy and adorable. Wait, the hell, Trinity what are you thinking?  
  
***  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
***  
  
I recognize this. weakness. It's called love. It makes people vulnerable. Believe me, I know. I feel so torn in two. I don't want to feel this way, but I also want to. I'm feeling so. confused. The Oracle told me I would fall in love. She told me a lot of other things, too. Like that I was one of the important people in this war. I needed to be strong. She even told me who would die. But the thing I couldn't believe mot of all, was the fact she said that Trinity was going to fall in love. Impossible, I know, but that's exactly what's happening.  
  
***  
  
'Coz you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
***  
  
And yet somehow, it's not completely awful. Not really. Maybe there is something to love.  
  
***  
  
When I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so.  
  
***  
  
Well, maybe I should give love a try or something, but I'm not even sure if I'm ready.  
  
***  
  
'Coz you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe it, but what the Oracle said was true. I have fallen for him. For the One.  
  
***  
  
'Coz you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
***  
  
I just have one question: Will he love me back?  
  
***  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me.  
  
Do you see me?  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Stupid? Ugly? Tell me what you think for the next chapter. :] 


	3. Chapter 2: I'm With You

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hi! ;] Now, here's the next chapter:] So. this song was sung by Avril Lavigne :o It's actually about that part where Neo first meets Trinity in the club. I don't know if the song matches, but it's something about being tired of your life, so yeah, I guess. And first meetings always count, so it's important for the relationship. Anyway, please R&R:]  
  
I'm With You  
  
Neo's POV  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
***  
  
Just waiting there, doing nothing else. Standing in a Goth Club. Nothing else. I wasn't really supposed to be here, but then again, that message on my computer. Someone knew my hacker name. And someone broke all those passwords. Another reason why I came was because I'm tired of this life. Terribly tired. Something is wrong. And as I watch the crowd, I can't help but think that it all seemed so fake.  
  
***  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damp cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*** Then suddenly, a woman approached me. She was actually really. outstanding. She had a really good figure and ice blue eyes that glowed in the dark corridors of the room. "Hello, Neo."  
  
***  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
***  
  
"How do you know that name?" I asked, trying to hide the amazement. She smiled playfully, and I could tell this one was mysterious. "I know a lot about you." She looked really seductive in a way. And I felt. weird for a reason. As if. I knew her.  
  
***  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damp cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" I ask, trying to get a closer look. "My name is Trinity." She said plainly. I stay silent for a while. I have heard of that name. "Trinity?" I asked, shocked all of a sudden, "The Trinity? The one who cracked the IRS d-base?". "That was a long time ago.". "Jesus.". "What?" "I just thought. you were a guy." "Most guys do." She said plainly, looking at me seriously. I suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought that I mistaken her for a male. But then, like she said, I bet most guys she met thought so as well.  
  
***  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
***  
  
Then another realization hit me. "It was you on my computer. how did you do that?". She looked at me seriously "Right now, the only thing I can tell you, is that you're in danger. I brought you here to warn you. they're watching you, Neo.". I felt confused, "Who is?". "Please, just listen." She came closer as the music grew louder. Closer and closer. until I could feel her whole body pressed against mine, her lips close to my ear, "I know why you're here, Neo. I know what you've been doing. I know why you hardly sleep. Why you live alone, and why, night after night, you sit at your computer. You're looking for him." Morpheus. she knew about him.  
  
***  
  
It's a damp cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
***  
  
"I know because I was once looking for the same thing." Her voice was slow, even, and almost frightening in its lack of emotion. "And when I found him, he told me I wasn't looking for him," she moved a bit, and I could feel her breasts pressed tightly to my chest, and I couldn't help but feel the lust of it all. "I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Neo." I felt her hot damp breath close to my ear, "You know the question, just as I did."  
  
***  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
***  
  
"What is the Matrix?" I whispered, amazed at how much she knew about me. "The answer is out there, Neo" She raised her head a bit to stare into my eyes, sinking me into the mystery. "And it will find you, if you want it to." And as I watched her walk away, I couldn't help but think. Was she interested in me?  
  
***  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
***  
  
Does she know what I feel?  
  
***  
  
I'm with you  
  
***  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
Oooooooooh! Next chapter is coming soon. As long as you review, may I add. OK, I've already used Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch, and Shania Twain. Who else shall I use? Hmm. suggestions? Tell, please. Got something to say? Tell, please. Got a flame? Forget about it:] 


	4. Chapter 3: Words

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello, everyone! Anyway. hope you enjoy this so far. Now, this song is by boyzone, Ronan Keating was in this band. Is it an Irish or British one? Hmmm. While I'm thinking, this part is about when Trinity tells Neo about her love:o Anyway, please enjoy and please R&R (P.S. I think boyzone is Irish:])  
  
Looking Back Chapter 3: Words  
  
Smile, an everlasting smile  
  
A smile can bring you near to me  
  
Don't ever let me find you wrong  
  
Cause that would bring a tear to me  
  
***  
  
Come on, Neo. I ponder anxiously as Neo ran through the corridors of the building. Room 303. Then it happened. The Agents caught up, I watched his pulse weaken as blood trailed down from his mouth.  
  
***  
  
This world has lost its glory  
  
Let's start a brand new story  
  
Now my love  
  
You think that I don't even mean  
  
A single word I say...  
  
***  
  
I watched the color drain out of Morpheus' face. I knew what he must have been thinking. so close. Neo was so close. I knew that was what was running through his mind. And I knew exactly what was running through mine. Too late. Too late to tell him that I love him now. No sense in telling a corpse that. I felt so angry and guilty with myself. Why didn't I just be the woman instead of the soldier for once and tell him how I felt?  
  
***  
  
It's only words  
  
And words are all I have  
  
To take your heart away  
  
Talk, in everlasting words  
  
And dedicate them all, to me  
  
And I will give you all my life  
  
I'm here if you should call to me  
  
You think that I don't even mean  
  
A single word I say...  
  
***  
  
But somehow, I felt like doing so. I felt like telling him everything. Telling him what was left of him before they blasted the EMP. "Neo. I'm not afraid anymore." I whisper into his ear, leaning down close to him, "The Oracle told me that I would fall in love, and the one that I would love. would be the One."  
  
***  
  
It's only words  
  
And words are all I have  
  
To take your heart away  
  
***  
  
"So you see, you can' be dead, you can't be. because I love you." I leaned in closer to his face, until we were nose to nose, "You hear me? I love you." And then I kissed him. And I felt it. I felt life rush back through his core, and I just knew. he was alive.  
  
***  
  
This world has lost its glory  
  
Let's start a brand new story  
  
Now, my love  
  
You think that I don't even mean  
  
A single word I say...  
  
***  
  
No one could believe it. No one but Neo and me knew how it happened, and I'm glad we kept it quiet. because he stood up, and just as the Agents prepared to shoot him again, he dodged the bullets, and deleted Smith.  
  
***  
  
It's only words  
  
And words are all I have  
  
To take your heart away.  
  
***  
  
And as I watched his eyes flutter open after Tank activated the EMP, I knew he knew. I could see it in his eyes. And just as I was about to say something incomprehensible, he kissed me.  
  
***  
  
It's only words  
  
And words are all I have  
  
To take your heart away.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
:] What do you think? Hope you can tell. Oh, and thanks for all of your help with the songs:] I might not use some, so sorry about that, but I'll try:] But sorry if I won't:] No hard feelings, right? Anyway, please tune in for the next chapter and please review this one:] 


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of Love

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello! This chappie is about Trinity lying awake after. . . ;] No descriptions. It's out of the movie:] And it's also about Trinity accepting the fact that she's in love and stuff:] And that Neo is her ONE AND ONLY:] Thanks to all those who reviewed:] And thanks to all those who submitted songs yet again:] Please review:] Thanks:]  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 5: Power of Love  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
The whispers in the morning  
  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
  
Are rolling like thunder now  
  
As I look in your eyes  
  
I hold on to your body  
  
And feel each move you make  
  
Your voice is warm and tender  
  
A love that I could not forsake  
  
***  
  
I sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to Neo's naked body as the cold air of the Neb sent goosebumps on my skin. I didn't really ever know loving someone could feel so. wonderful.  
  
***  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
***  
  
That tingling sensation was still bubbling inside me. I felt at peace with myself for the first time. After Neo was brought back to life, our relationship developed. And I'm glad it did. For the first time in a while, I felt. happy. Just plain happy, because I was Neb's, and he was mine.  
  
***  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
  
When the world outside's too  
  
Much to take  
  
That all ends when I'm with you  
  
Even though there may be times  
  
It seems I'm far away  
  
Never wonder where I am  
  
'Cause I am always by your side  
  
***  
  
Sometimes, in one way or another, I just have to think about how lucky I am. Especially now. Now that I've found Neo. It's been about two weeks since I made my confession, and even though it's only been a while, I already feel something beautiful blooming between me and Neo, and I'm not going to try to stop it.  
  
***  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
***  
  
For the longest time, I thought love was a weakness. It did show, really. Love made you vulnerable, weak, hungry, addicted even. But after my experience, I don't think it that bad anymore. Not at all.  
  
***  
  
We're heading for something  
  
Somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened  
  
But I'm ready to learn  
  
Of the power of love  
  
The sound of your heart beating  
  
Made it clear  
  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
  
Is light years away  
  
***  
  
Before Neo, I thought all that crap about the One was bullshit. But now that I'm here, cuddling into his strong arms, I felt as if everything was right all along. Morpheus was right all along. The Oracle was right all along. My heart was right all along.  
  
***  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
***  
  
He stirs a bit and as his eyes flutter open, I smile. Then I had the urge to ask something. "Neo?" He looked at me with this gentle look in his eyes that I have never seen in anyone else, "Can you promise me something?". He took a stray strand of my hair and tucked it under my ear, "Yeah?". "Stay with me." I said softly. All he could do was smile at me, kissing me gently on the lips, "Until the end of time, Trin." That sudden use of my nickname made me smile suddenly, "Until the end of time."  
  
***  
  
We're heading for something  
  
Somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened  
  
But I'm ready to learn  
  
Of the power of love  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: I hope there are new people who're going to review:] I also hope those who reviewed before will review again:] If you review I'll finish a few more chapters 


	6. Chapter 6: Hard to Say I'm Sorry

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello to you all! :] I am pleased to realize that I got some reviews:] One problem, though. I don't think anyone is too interested in more Trinity and Neo fluff :o because the same people seem to be reviewing. I appreciate the faithful reviewers:] Like Cinn and everyone else. but could I Please have more reviewers ;() Please? Pwease? Come on. Anyway, this song's by Chicago :o Which is an old band. but the song sort of fits. Trinity and Neo have their first argument :o I can't think of a good enough reason so I'll skip that:] Anyway, enjoy!:] And please R&R  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 6: Hard to Say I'm Sorry  
  
Neo's POV  
  
"Everybody needs a little time away,"  
  
I heard her say, "from each other."  
  
"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."  
  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
  
I just want you to stay.  
  
***  
  
I sighed as I walked down the dark corridors of the Nebuchadnezzer late at night. I know I should go to my room, but I'm just so. afraid. Trinity is in there, and I hurt her feelings. I know couples have these arguments, but somehow I was so afraid to face her.  
  
***  
  
After all that we've been through,  
  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
  
And after all that's been said and done,  
  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
  
***  
  
Come on, Neo, just go there and apologize. my conscience played with me. I closed my eyes and sighed again. Well, just get it over with.  
  
***  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away  
  
Just for the day from your body.  
  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away,  
  
Far away from the one that I love  
  
***  
  
I opened the door as gently as I could, and stared at the curled figure on the bed. I knew it was Trinity, and as I walked closer to where she was, I saw that she was asleep. I smiled softly, and sat down on the bed beside her. The pillow was wet and colder than usual, so I knew she had been crying. I kissed her gently on her tear stained cheek, and I felt horrible for making her so upset.  
  
***  
  
Hold me now.  
  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
  
I just want you to know.  
  
Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
  
I could never let you go.  
  
***  
  
I never saw Trinity cry, and I knew she hardly did. She had always told me that she might not be the perfect lover, she may keep too much locked up, but I always told her she was the most beautiful, and emotional person I had ever seen, and there were so many ways I could prove it. And I just know, after this, I'd make it up to her. For the rest of her life.  
  
***  
  
After all that we've been through,  
  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
  
And after all that's been said and done,  
  
You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
  
***  
  
Her eyes opened then, and I smiled softly. She stared at me coldly at first, to say as if she didn't love me anymore, but I knew more than that. I laid myself down beside her and hugged her tightly. She tried to push away, but then I kissed her on the lips. Slowly, I felt her resistance falling, and I saw a smile creep on her face. It might have been hard for me to say sorry, but I think somehow, she knew. "I love you." I whispered as the kiss ended. She smiled brightly, hugging me tight as well, and we just lay there, as we fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
After all that we've been through,  
  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
  
You're gonna be the lucky one.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: :O So. how was it? Was it bad? Good? Tell. Review now, next chapter tomorrow:] 


	7. Chapter 7: How do i Live

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
A/N: I'm already here. now, I want you all people to reflect on my nice- ness when it comes to the reviews. Anyway, this song is by LeAnn Rimes. Did I spell it right? Anyway, here is the song How do I live as Neo and Trinity talk about their future :] Enjoy, and R&R  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 7: How do I live  
  
Neo's POV  
  
How do I get through One night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh, I. I need you in my arms  
  
Need you to hold  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
***  
  
I smiled as Trinity sat down on the bed, taking off her boots, looking really tired. "Bad shift?" I asked softly. "Just terribly boring." She sighed softly, "And I'm just so tired." I stared at her for awhile. She was just the most beautiful woman in the world. "Baby, I love you." I just said out of the blue. She smiled at me, "Love you too." She laid herself down beside me and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
***  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, How do I, oh, how do I live?  
  
***  
  
"Neo?" she called out as I nibbled on her earlobe. "Yeah?" I said quietly as her beautiful eyes looked at me with a soft expression, a smile playing across her lips. " I was thinking. what if we really got to see the end of the war? Wouldn't that be beautiful?". I smiled as well, "I wish that could happen."  
  
***  
  
Without you,  
  
There'd be no sun  
  
In my sky  
  
There would be no love  
  
In my life  
  
There's be no world left for me  
  
And I, baby I don't know  
  
What I'd do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away  
  
Everything  
  
Real in my life  
  
***  
  
"We could be together until the end, Neo." Trinity continued, staring at me with excitement, "Maybe we would even live to see the real sun. or to get our own kids. we might even live to see Morpheus and Niobe get together again."  
  
***  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, How do I, oh, how do I live?  
  
***  
  
I smiled softly at her enthusiasm, but my face fell as I knew how hard it would be to make that all come true. I was the One, after all, and everyone thought it was my duty to end the war. What if I did something wrong, though? What if the world was really meant to end? And I as she saw me get sort of depressed, she kissed me and started fondling with my already growing hair, "I know what you're thinking, Neo." She said quietly, "But I promise, no matter what, I'll stay with you, and we won't give up for anyone, because I know we can do this. We can all do this, OK?"  
  
***  
  
Please tell me baby  
  
How do I go on?  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away  
  
Everything  
  
I need you with me  
  
Baby don't you know  
  
That you're everything  
  
Good in my life  
  
***  
  
I smiled and we met in a deep kiss, our tongues clashing together, moving in a dance of love and hope. "If you say so, Trinity,'" I sigh softly, "Then that's how it will go."  
  
***  
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, How do I, oh, how do I live?  
  
***  
  
"One last question before I let you get to sleep, Trin." I said softly. Trinity looked at me questioningly. "If we do see to the end of the war, could we really have babies?". Trinity laughed lightly, and I smiled as I watched her do so, loving her with all my heart. "If you really want to, Neo, I would give you ten." She said, kissing me on the lips. I smiled, "Goodnight baby, I love you." ***  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
How do I live without you baby?  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: I better get reviews! (Widens eyes):] Hope I get LOADS. Anyway, please be one of those people. Tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8: Underneath Your Clothes

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
MINOR SPOILERS FOR RELOADED IN THIS CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Hello! Here is the new chapter. It's after the bed scene in Reloaded. Do you like this thing so far? Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers so far and thanks to all those people who suggested some stuff:] I may use them in later chapters. Anyway, this song is by Shakira and it's called Underneath Your Clothes. It sounds green, I know, but not really:] Please R&R:]  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 8: Underneath Your Clothes  
  
You're a song  
  
Written by the hands of God  
  
Don't get me wrong  
  
But this might sound t you a bit odd  
  
But you own the place where my thoughts go hiding  
  
And right under you clothes is where I find them  
  
***  
  
"Neo, what's wrong?" He opened his eyes and stared at me. His eyes. they showed so much fear, and I knew it was something about me. He'd been overprotective for a while already, and he always had these. visions. And I really wanted to help him, "It's alright, you can tell me."  
  
***  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's a man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
***  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath, or maybe just to think. Then he looked at me, his eyes full of sincerity. but with a certain loss of hope, "I can't lose you." I stare at him, touching his face. "You're not going to lose me." I said softly, staring at him with eyes full of yearning, trust. love.  
  
***  
  
Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
When the friends are gone  
  
When the party's over  
  
We will still belong to each other  
  
***  
  
I took his hand in mine and we entwined fingers, "You feel this?" I asked him, trusting him, needing him, loving him. "I'm never letting go." My voice was firm, I was sure of everything I said. We met in a brief kiss as he put his arms around me, and my legs, already wrapped around his waste, helped me in pulling closer, and we met in a tight hug.  
  
***  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's a man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
***  
  
We made love slowly after that, and right after that, Neo collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, still holding me close, and our hands still clasped together. "I love you." He whispered softly. "I need you." I whispered gently, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's a man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you." He said out of the blue, still embracing me with his strong arms, my own was folded on his chest. "I don't know how this all happened." I whispered back with my eyes closed, blushing lightly, "But I love you all the same." He laughed softly, kissing me on the head, smelling the mixture of sweat, saliva, and sex. "You know what?" he suddenly said again, "Ask me what you want to change about me, anything at all."  
  
***  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Moving walking talking breathing  
  
You know it's true  
  
But baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Lights are hanging from the ceiling  
  
And like a lady tied to her manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
***  
  
I just thought about what he said for awhile and all I could do was laugh silently to myself. There really wasn't anything she wanted to change about him. Then I thought about all those arguments we had and I realized there wasn't much concerning that, either. "I wouldn't want you to change at all, Neo." I said smiling at him "All I want you to do is be happy, because seeing you like that makes my day."  
  
***  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's a man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
***  
  
He smiled and kissed me again, and I knew somehow, as he closed his eyes, he would have the same dreams again. Those dreams that always haunt him, visions of something that must be terrible, but I knew somehow that tonight, he would have more faith in what we have together. And whatever he was having nightmares about, it wouldn't be permanent.  
  
***  
  
Underneath your clothes  
  
There's a man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
For being such a good girl  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N:} Thank you to all those who reviewed:] Keep reviewing and remember. I'm happy:] When you do so. 


	9. Chapter 9: Foolish Heart

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello:] Now. I got some reviews. and, you know, they're all good:] this song is by Steve Perry :o And it's called Foolish Heart. It's really for first timers who are tough, like Trinity, but I needed to accompany a song with when Persephone asks Neo for a kiss (Argh! How could she?) Anyway, here it is. and please R&R:] you know, I just realized that Cinn always reads my stories. thanks, dude:]  
  
FOOLISH HEART  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
I need a love that grows  
  
I don't want it unless I know  
  
With each passing hour  
  
Someone, somehow  
  
Will be there, ready to share  
  
***  
  
"I want to sample a kiss." Persephone said simply as she stared at Neo with visible interest. I stopped dead, staring at her hard through my sunglasses. "E- Excuse me?" I choked.  
  
***  
  
I need a love that's strong  
  
I'm so tired of being alone  
  
But will my lonely heart  
  
Play the part  
  
Of the fool again, before I begin  
  
***  
  
"I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her." She was staring at him. I could tell she was beautiful. A guy could notice that from a mile away, and I knew that if Neo liked her looks, she might take him away. The thought of that made me rooted to the spot, anger bubbling into me, as she came closer to Neo. "A long time ago, I knew how that felt, I want to taste it." I couldn't bare it anymore, "I want to sample it. That's all, just a sample."  
  
***  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling  
  
Stop before you start falling  
  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
Don't be wrong anymore  
  
***  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. JUST a sample? I took my gun out and aimed it right in the middle of that artificial head. "Why don't you sample this instead?" I said coldly. "Trinity." Morpheus warned. I had to put my gun down, but I wouldn't take my eyes off Neo. Please Neo, I pleaded quietly, please listen, I love you. please don't do this to me.  
  
***  
  
Feeling that feeling again  
  
Playing a game I can't win  
  
Love's knocking on the door  
  
Of my heart once more  
  
Think I'll let her in  
  
Before I begin  
  
***  
  
"Such hatred over something so small," Persephone said, "It's just a kiss." It might have been a kiss to her, but if Neo ever kissed anyone else, I would feel. rejected. As if someone won over me for the thing I valued most, and even though I knew it was for a good reason, I could feel my heart tearing into two. I could see myself falling to the floor, crying, writhing, and even bucking in pain. And I knew it wouldn't stop there.  
  
***  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling  
  
Stop before, you start falling  
  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
Don't be wrong anymore  
  
Foolish heart  
  
Foolish, foolish heart  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
***  
  
"And what if you don't give us the keymaker?" Morpheus asked tentatively. I knew he must have felt sorry, maybe even guilty, maybe he would even tell me that he knew how I felt. But he'll never know, never. "Then she can kill me." Persephone said, staring at me with her sparkling eyes, as if to make me jealous. But I didn't need her to tell me how much she was taking away, and if I had the chance, I would show her, just how much. Neo looked at me for a while, as if asking permission. I knew he could see through me, he could see the depths of my heart and soul, and I decided to not hide it. I couldn't if I tried, anyway. "All right." He finally said. And as his mouth hovered on Persephone's lips, I felt my heart pumping the blood faster and faster. I felt it tear into two, and I felt my anger screaming inside me, trying to get out, but I held myself together, closing my eyes though the dark lens that covered my eyes, as I tried to fight back tears. It hurt me more than I could ever imagine, and it hurt more than anything that had ever happened to me. you could even count all my injuries put together.  
  
***  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling  
  
Stop before you start falling  
  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
Don't be wrong anymore  
  
Foolish heart  
  
***  
  
It felt like hours and hours, but I knew it only lasted for about three seconds. "Terrible." Persephone said plainly, "Forget it." I already felt all the sanity inside me fly away and I felt like taking my gun and shooting her everywhere until her body was deformed. I wanted to remind her of how much pain she caused, this slow painful torture that left an invisible scar that would never go away, planted in my memory forever and ever. "Wait." Neo said suddenly, and I could see that he felt hurt, too. And then, they kissed.  
  
***  
  
Oh foolish, foolish heart  
  
You've been wrong before  
  
***  
  
I could just see their tongues clash; just feel the warmth that Persephone stole away. Could just feel those tender hands, moving up and down her arms. And for a moment, I could feel everything go black, and I was above crying. I tried to think of the fact that this was all fake, that Persephone would never be able to feel Neo's touch, Neo's passion, that she would never feel the burning pleasure that me and Neo shared, that she would never hear him say those three words. but I knew that wouldn't change anything. My muscles were tensing, scolding me for letting this happen. I felt only so much relief when the suffering ended, yet so little. Neo looked. I don't know. I heard Persephone sigh, and the next thing I knew, she was leading us to the Key maker, but all I could do was remain expressionless, replaying the vision again and again, over and over, and it never stopped. Neo tried to catch my eye, and I knew he was trying to ask forgiveness, but I looked away.  
  
***  
  
Foolish, foolish heart  
  
Foolish heart  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Was it enough for all you angst lovers? Hope so. You guys keep reviewing:] in the words of Neo: reviews, we need lots of reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10: I do cherish you

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello, people! I hope you like this so far. Anyway, I'm expecting reviews for this chapter, as usual ^^  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 10: I do (cherish you)  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
***  
  
I slowly made my way to my room in the Neb. I was still a bit afraid of facing Neo in there, but I knew it had to be done. I halted to a stop in front of the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Neo was sitting on the bed, running his hands through his hair. I just stared at him for a while, before he looked up and saw me. He smiled softly, but seeing the coldness in my eyes, the twinkle disappeared.  
  
***  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me, 'cause I  
  
***  
  
"Trinity.". I didn't know what to do. I felt rooted to the spot, afraid to do anything, as Neo called out my name. That voice. He stood up and came closer to me, and yet I still stood there. He approached me slowly, and then he hugged me. All of a sudden, I started to cry, my tears falling on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said gently, "I know I hurt you."  
  
***  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long  
  
To say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much,  
  
I do  
  
***  
  
"God, I can't believe I let you kiss that bitch." I just kept crying, my shoulders sagging. Neo tightened his grip around me. "Ssh. It wasn't your fault. We had to do that.". He raised my chin with a finger and then wiped my tears away with his free hand. "I love you more than Persephone, or anything and anyone else. She may have had a kiss,"- he took my hand in his, entwining fingers-"But she doesn't have my love."  
  
***  
  
In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Till that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all my heart  
  
'Till my dying day  
  
***  
  
"I love you, Trinity," He whispered softly, "More than you'll ever know."-I smiled softly-"More than you'll ever know."  
  
***  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long  
  
To say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much,  
  
I do  
  
-END OF CHAPTER- A/N: What do you think? Tell! ^^ Next chapter in progress! 


	11. Chapter 11: Better Man

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello to everybody! Chapter 11 is here! So. this song is by Robbie Williams and it's called Better Man. Thanks to all my reviewers ^^ Please review some more:] that would make me VERY happy. So. please R&R.  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 11: Better Man  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Send someone to love me  
  
I need to rest in arms  
  
Keep me safe from harm  
  
In pouring rain  
  
Give me endless summer  
  
Lord, I fear the cold  
  
Feel I'm getting old  
  
Before my time  
  
***  
  
I washed my face and took a deep breath, trying to even out everything. We made love after the conversation about the kiss, and now it was time for us to go back into the Matrix. I still felt soft and warm, and a deep, tingly feeling was still present within me, and I knew it would take a while for it to leave. As I went out the lavatory, I saw Neo sitting down on the bed, his forehead creased. He looked so tired, exhausted. I knew this mission would take a lot out of him. "Ready?" I asked gently.  
  
***  
  
As my soul, heals the shame  
  
I will go through this pain  
  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
  
To be a better man  
  
***  
  
He stared up at me, his eyes showed signs of fear, sadness. and I knew it was about those dreams again, those visions that wouldn't stop appearing in his dreams, I knew it was driving him insane. "Trinity, could you promise me something?" he gazed at me as I sat down on the bed, taking his hand in mine. "Well, I promise you if I can I will." I didn't need to think. I knew I would do as much as I could for him.  
  
***  
  
Go easy on my conscience  
  
'Cause it's not my fault  
  
I know I've been taught  
  
To take the blame  
  
Rest assured my angels  
  
Will catch my tears  
  
Walk me out of here, I'm in pain  
  
***  
  
"Promise me, you won't go to the Matrix." He said quietly. I frowned, "What?". He looked straight into my eyes, and I just knew he was feeling hurt, feeling lost. and somehow I knew those dreams were about me. "Please." he begged softly. "Alright." I said, finally allowing everything to sink in. I wanted him to be happy, and his life was hard enough, I just wanted to help him, even for just a bit. He smiled softly, as if thanking me, and we met in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
As my soul, heals the shame  
  
I will go through this pain  
  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
  
To be a better man  
  
***  
  
I followed him to the construct and helped him get plugged in. "Be careful." I whispered softly, giving him a quick kiss before I plugged him into the Matrix. I then went to the monitors to help Link watch. I saw him mutter something and put on a chainlike necklace and I smiled to myself.  
  
***  
  
Send someone to love me  
  
I need to rest in arms  
  
Keep me safe from harm  
  
In pouring rain  
  
Give me endless summer  
  
Lord, I fear the cold  
  
Feel I'm getting old  
  
Before my time  
  
***  
  
"They're inside, but-" "They're not moving." I felt my heart pump blood faster as I came to the realization. "Call Neo now!" I commanded on Link. "Lost them. They're inside the portal. "What about the grid?" "Everything's still operational. Emergency system's already rerouting power. Jesus. As soon as they open that door, it's all over.". Over my dead body it was, "The hell it is."  
  
***  
  
As my soul, heals the shame  
  
I will go through this pain  
  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
  
To be a better man  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Hello! ^^ Now, you all know that I LOVE REVIEWS!! So please R&R for a progressive next chapter! 


	12. Chapter 12: My Last Breath

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
SPOILERS FOR RELOADED  
  
A/N: Hello people! Chapter 12. is here!! Now, this song was given to me by. Thanks. It's by Evanescence, and the song is called My Last breath. It's for the second movie, where Trinity dies and is risen back to life :o Please R&R and keep on reading!  
  
My Last Breath  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
***  
  
I feel myself falling down; feel the bullet shoot through me like a spear, piercing through my body. Neo. all I could do was think of him. Would he know everything? Would he know how much I cared? Know how much I needed him and loved him? And then, as if it were planned by fate, I felt warm arms reach and catch me, just before I fall into the ground. And I knew it was Neo. I just didn't know what would happen next.  
  
***  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
***  
  
He brought me to a rooftop and lay me there, staring at me worriedly. I knew I promised to stay in the Neb, but when I knew that he was in danger, I had to go, no matter what. "Neo, I had to." That was the first thing I had to tell him. He might have been angry about what I did. The bullet hurt so much, but I just wanted to let him know everything. "The bullet's still inside." Neo said softly, looking slightly worried. And I knew he wasn't mad, and that he loved me just the same.  
  
***  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
***  
  
Neo looked at my wound, concentrating. I knew what he was going to do. I felt a soft, warm feeling surround me at first, and he took my hand in his and gripped me tightly, I felt something move inside, and it stung a bit, as if he was looking at the code to rearrange everything. And then, he used his other hand and plunged it deep into my wound. I let out a scream, it hurt so much, and I knew he was doing his best to ease it.  
  
***  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
***  
  
Then he took his hand out, the bullet with him. Then, I felt my resistance failing me, as if I was going to die. Suddenly I wanted to tell Neo every single thing I thought about him. "I'm sorry." That was all I could say before I closed my eyes.  
  
***  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
***  
  
"Trinity, I know you can hear me," I heard Neo utter as I lost myself in a different world, "I can't let go," he said softly, "I love you too damn much.". Then. I felt something touch my heart. literally. Suddenly, I felt my eyes flutter open and I caught a few breaths before rising to meet Neo's lips. "I guess this makes us even." I said sarcastically and we met in another deep kiss. And I knew, just knew, I would be doing everything to show him how I feel before I go away. again.  
  
***  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Hello! ^^ You all better review! ^^Please? Anyway, please oh please oh please oh please please please review! Thanks if you do:] Frown if you don't. 


	13. Chapter 13: Right Here Waiting For You

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello! ^^ So. How is this thing so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it TERRIBLE? Hope not. Oh, and I'd like to saw hi to Darkgoddessluna.is that right? Oh, and the same to Cinn^^ And everyone else ^^ Oh, and hello to sasha-hawkins, who is one of the biggest Hugh Jackman and X-men fans I know. Anyway, this song is by Richard Marx and it's called Right Here Waiting for You. It's for when Neo's in a coma O_O that is very sad because he's such a hunk and he looked quite weird, he really did look partly dead. But still:] Anyway, here it is! I think it's struck you by now how much I want that 6-letter word. Yup! Reviews, please. and you won't be sorry! ;)  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 13: Right Here Waiting for You  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Oceans apart day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice on the line  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never  
  
How can we say forever?  
  
***  
  
My head stirred a bit as I woke up, and even though I knew it was better than I usually was, I suddenly forgot why I was in the medical lab. Then I remember, I look at the hand I held in mine and knew it was Neo's. My stomach growled, but I was against that. I wasn't planning to eat. I wanted to stay here and never let go, until he was beside me again. I slept sitting down, with my hands folded to support my head, and I could feel the wetness of the sleeve of my sweater and I knew I'd been crying.  
  
***  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
***  
  
No one else was in my room, and I knew what I was going to do next was quite silly, but I just wanted to tell him something. "Neo." I said softly as I watched his close to lifeless form haunting me, "Please listen." I felt desperate to feel his touch again, to see his smile, to feel those soft, warm kisses, and I wanted to tell him all that, and more, "God, Neo, I need you now."  
  
***  
  
I took for granted, all the times  
  
That I though would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me going Crazy  
  
***  
  
"I miss you so much I don't know what to do anymore," My eyes filled up with tears as I whispered those words in his ear, "It hurts so much, Neo, I need you." Still nothing, "Please, Neo, I'll do anything, please come back." I could taste the tears now. Salty droplets of water streaked down my cheeks and lips, but I didn't care. My whole body was aching from the position I slept on and the lack of energy, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see his soft, brown eyes looking at me, and I wanted those gentle, encouraging words he would whisper to me when I was crying. I wanted to know that he loved me, even though I knew it enough, I wanted to hear him whisper it when we were making love, or when we talked about life, or when we lulled each other to sleep, I missed all that. And I wanted that back. I wanted it all back.  
  
***  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
***  
  
"Neo, I love you." I said finally, wiping my tears, and taking his limp hand in mine and giving it a gentle kiss. I felt a surge of emotion come through me, but all I could do was smile and wipe the tears away.  
  
***  
  
I wonder how we can survive  
  
This romance  
  
But in the end if I'm with you  
  
I'll take the chance  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me going crazy  
  
***  
  
"I'll wait for you, Neo." I said softly, gently fiddling with his hand. His vitals stayed the same, and he showed no sign of improvement, but I knew he heard it. I knew that somehow, he knew it. Just like he knew when I first confessed my love.  
  
***  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Ladadadadadadadadaada. Well, WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS? Oh yeah, haven't given you the time yet, oh well. GO NOW! BEFORE I FORGET TO SPARE YOU FROM WAITING FOR THREE YEARS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please? 


	14. Chapter 14: My Sacrifice

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter of Looking Back! I hope you enjoyed this so far because I really did. This song is by Creed and it's called My Sacrifice, and it's a nice song^^ Please R&R because I REALLY WANT REVIEWS! Thanks to all the reviewers^^! I really appreciate you taking the time. I could have written individual thank you-s, but we're not allowed to have a chapter that only had an Author's Note, right? I read it from the notice, anyway. But thanks to Cinn, Darkgoddessluna, Meadow, Starlight623, Even_ in_ Death527, and everyone else. Enjoy and have a great day!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 14: My Sacrifice  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Hello my friend, we meet again  
  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart a memory  
  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
***  
  
As I got out of the train, I looked up to see him, sitting on a chair, staring back at me. I let out a soft sigh of relief as he stood up, and I just had to run to him, collapsing in his arms, meeting in a warm, deep, kiss. "God, Neo." I said softly, holding him tight, "God."  
  
***  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
***  
  
"I thought I lost you." I whispered, barely holding the tears as he wiped them away. "I thought the same, Trin." Neo said, "I thought the same. I thought I was never going to see you again" He kissed me on the lips and all I could do was smile at his words, glad they weren't true, "I thought the same, Neo, I thought the same."  
  
***  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to realize  
  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
***  
  
I heard someone let out a bit of a cough behind us and Neo smiled softly, "Morpheus..." Morpheus just nodded and went back in the compartment of the train, "I'll give you two a few minutes." I smiled and kissed Neo on the lips, hard and firm. He did the same as well, nibbling on my lower lip as I nibbled his. "I missed you so much." He whispered, gently, cupping my face in his hands, and for all I cared, everything could be gone, every single thing. Just not him, please, not him. I felt warm and... soft. As if my body was waiting for this moment, where I could see him again, and I gladly followed, meeting in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
***  
  
"I'm never leaving you, ever again." I said, slowly ending the kiss. "Never, Trinity." Neo said softly. I heard Morpheus call me from somewhere, I didn't know anymore. All I could see was him, and all those days we spent apart shattering into the abyss like a stone lost at sea, and I knew he felt the same way.  
  
***  
  
When you are with me I'm free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
  
I'm careless, I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice, my sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
my sacrifice.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Was that OK? Please tell... I really want to know! Now I think this story will have 25 chapters. It's really hard to keep up when new songs pop up in your mind. Anyway, review! I COMMAND YOU ALL! Please? Pwease? 


	15. Chapter 15: I turn to you

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello people! Here I am, wanting reviews yet again... Well, I hope I'll get some. Anyway, this is for my friend Natasha Hawkins, or sasha-hawkins here in fanfiction.net... It's for her because her favorite singer is Christina Aguilera and she wanted me to add a song of hers in. So I added in I turn to you. Of course, she supervised me in picking^_^. So anyway, please R&R! Please! I really want reviews! Please? I hope you enjoy this a lot so far^_^ I really do try to make it good^_^. Thanks to Cinn and Starlight623 for reviewing every time I download something new and thanks to Drakgoddessluna, Meadow, Nyx-Alia for reviewing. Like I said, hope you enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 15: I Turn to You  
  
Neo's POV  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared and losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
***  
  
"I'm ready." A voice called out softly. I turned around to see Trinity, standing with her bag swung around her back, staring at me with hopeful eyes. I looked down, closing my eyes for a while before raising my head to meet those beautiful blue pools of majesty. "There's something you need to understand. I know I'm supposed to go. But beyond that, I don't know..." I sighed, feeling the exhaustion of everything I've been to sink in. She looked at me with the most earnest eyes and sighed as well, "I know. You don't think you're coming back. I knew it the moment you said you had to leave. I could see it in your face. Just like the moment you looked at me that I was coming with you."  
  
***  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
***  
  
I looked at her, trying to search her face for any sign of what I was about to admit, but nothing. "I'm scared, Trin." I said softly. Trinity was silent for a while, before she slowly inched closer, looking at me straight in the eye, "So am I. It took me ten minutes to buckle up one boot. But, I'll tell you something."-She looked down for a few moments, and then looked up again, "Six hours ago, I told the Merovingian I was ready to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the last six hours?" I shook my head slowly, not breaking the eye contact, "No." She searched me for some reason to not say what she wanted to, but she gave me a sincere look before saying with a voice full of courage, yet of heart full of gentle love and passion, "Nothing."  
  
***  
  
When I lose my will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
  
***  
  
We met in a kiss and hugged tightly for a while, before she led me into our room and we made love slowly. Each rock of our hips was in sync with the tender yet passionate power of love, melting us into one for a few moments, pushing us over the edge, exhausting us afterwards. I rolled to rest beside her when we both caught our breath, bringing her with me, holding her tight. "I love you..." I sighed softly, looking at her as if she was the only thing I needed. She just stared at me, with blank expression, before smiling softly, holding me tighter.  
  
***  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
***  
  
All I could think about was my need for her, my dependence on her, for everything. When I felt tired, she was always there to help me relax. She was there when I needed a shoulder to lean on, when I needed comfort. In some arguments, she even just kept quiet and listened to me patiently, and she was the one who said sorry in some of those, even though I knew it was my fault, even though I knew her excuse was that I was in a bad mood, or that I was grumpy, even though I knew that she wouldn't do that for anyone else. I wanted to thank her for all that. For some reason, I couldn't come up with anything to say. My head was blank when it came to those terms, as if it really just wasn't made for people like, so instead, I pulled her in for a warm kiss.  
  
***  
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
  
For truth that will never change;  
  
For someone to lean on;  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything;  
  
For that one who I can run to....  
  
I turn to you.  
  
***  
  
I could feel her tense up from the surprise, but she got the hint. I sucked on her upper lip, gently nibbling it, as she did the same with my lower one. I knew right then, she was my inspiration for everything I did, everything I was going to do, and everything I knew. I knew I would never forget her for all that, and I made sure I could tell her all that in that kiss. She gasped softly, and I took opportunity to touch her tongue with mine, as they joined in a wild dance, full of beauty, full of passion, full of love...  
  
***  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm;  
  
For a friend; for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong;  
  
For the will to carry on;  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
***  
  
I ended the kiss and she stared at me, "That was... wow." I smiled at her comment. "Thank you." I said finally, holding her tight. "For what?" I wiped away a stray strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, "For everything." I whispered, just as someone knocked on the door.  
  
***  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: OK... O_O That was a bit longer than I expected. The song, I mean. Natasha! You! You better praise me like a saint in your review! Just kidding:] Anyway, please review! Not only Natasha. ALL OF YOU! Please? 


	16. Chapter 16: Remember Me This Way

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
REVOLUTIONS SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter of Looking Back! Song: Remember me this Way. Singer: Jordan Hill. Type: Mushy and cute (as usual) For: Trinity's death. Who's POV: Both Neo and Trinity! So... thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for taking the time... For those of you who WANT TO REVIEW, but don't know how, simply click the button that says GO at the bottom of the page, and then write your name and e-mail address (optional) if you are anonymous. And if you're not, login, and THEN review^_^. No flames, please. Please R&R!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 16: Remember Me this Way  
  
Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found  
  
***  
  
Trinity's POV:  
  
"We made it." I heard Neo say. His breath was warm, and his voice was soft. "You said we would." I said quietly, trying to catch my breath. All the while trying to figure out how I could break the news to him... "Its unbelievable, Trin. Light everywhere. Like the whole thing was built of light. I wish you could see what I see." He said all of a sudden. He sounded so... amazed, surprised at the beauty of what he could see, and he wanted me to see it, too. And I just thought of everything he had to give me, all our fights and mistakes, all our precious moments, all those things he showed me... and I knew my life couldn't have been better than it was already, and I knew he was going to hurt so much I hurt already, knowing what was happening right now. I kept quiet for a while, trying to think of some before I finally said, "You've already shown me so much..." He was quiet for a while, and I let out a long, deep breath.  
  
***  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
A part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay  
  
***  
  
Neo's POV:  
  
I knew I was blind, but at that time I wanted with all my heart to be able to. There was such sadness in Trinity's voice, as she laid there on the floor, that was all I knew, nothing else. I kept quiet for a while, and then said softly, "What is it, Trinity? What's wrong?" I braced myself for I was about to hear. "I can't go with you, Neo. I've gone as far as I can." Trinity said quietly. "Why?" And then it happened. I saw orange metal thorn objects on where I though Trinity was, I couldn't believe it. I just had to run my hands down her front and actually feel the rough substances in my hands. "Oh no... No no no no..."  
  
***  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me . . . this way  
  
***  
  
Trinity's POV:  
  
I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I had to close them before saying, "It's alright. I've done all that I could do. Now, you have to do the rest. You have to finish it. You have to save Zion." The pain was starting to come over me; I could feel myself slipping away, little by little. "I can't. Not without you." I heard you say quietly, and I could feel the tears spill down from my eyes.  
  
***  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
  
I'll always care  
  
***  
  
Neo's POV:  
  
"Yes, you can. You will. I love you. I always have." Trinity said, and even though I knew her voice was steady, I was sure that she felt the pain I was feeling. It was worse than anything that had ever happened to me. Worse than all those artificial injuries, all those scars, all those marks of war.... Even put together. I couldn't live without her, she was my heart and soul, my body, my world... she was everything. I had to tell her that she couldn't leave... ever. "Trinity... Trinity, you can't die. You can't..." I wanted my power to exceed to this world; I wanted myself to have the strength to be who I could in a world full of lies.  
  
***  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me . . . this way  
  
***  
  
Trinity's POV:  
  
"Yes, I can. You brought me back once, but not this time." I said softly as I felt his tears falling on my face, as I watched his face crease in sadness and fear of everything. And at that moment, I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew there wasn't much time, I felt the pain edging through me like a knife already. "Do you remember," I started to say softly, "On that roof after you caught me, the last thing I said to you?" "You said 'I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave  
  
As long as you believe  
  
You just believe  
  
***  
  
Neo's POV:  
  
"I wish I hadn't. That was my last thought." Trinity said softly, I could hear her trying to catch her breath, feel her body weakening her... "I wish I hadn't, but that was my last thought." She took a deep breath before continuing in a low voice, "I wished I had one more chance... to tell you what really mattered. To say how much I loved you; how grateful I was for every moment I was with you. But by the time I could say what I wanted to, it was too late. But you brought me back. You gave me my wish. One more chance to say what I really wanted to say." I felt her face inching closer and my tears spilling down my cheeks from the cover of my eyes. "Kiss me, once more. Kiss me." I slowly led my head down to meet her lips in a slow kiss. Right then and there I felt her whole life slipping through my fingertips, before I held a lifeless form that was once the most beautiful woman anywhere. And I knew, I wasn't getting her back.  
  
***  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me . . . this way  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: OK, that's it. What did all of you people think? Hope it's not a bad thought... Cause I worked for this! Anyway, review please! 


	17. Chapter 17: Embrace Me

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Now, I followed what DarkGoddessLuna suggested! I forgot to say, My Last Breath was recommended by Meadow! Thanks^_^. So . . . this song is called Embrace Me! Hope you like it... I don't recall ever hearing it, but I'm sure It's nice, because the lyrics is^_^. Anyway, you all better review! I didn't write this for nothing... yey! I'm so happy that I got the most number of reviews for my longest story yet! But it's not yet done. Anyway, please oh please review! It would feel like getting a lottery ticket that actually worked and gave me $333,333,333 . . . Trinity by the threes! Please R&R  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 17: Embrace Me  
  
Neo's POV  
  
I ran away  
  
Say you all find me  
  
Out there some day  
  
Where the wind blows  
  
Lifting me high  
  
Like that morning  
  
Remember that morning  
  
***  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and a cold wind rushed through my lungs. I sat up, breathing hard, looking around at everything. My eyes . . . they were cured. They weren't scarred or burnt anymore. In a certain sense of relief, I laid myself back down, just to raise myself up, remembering Trinity. And then, I felt my heart skip a beat as the memory passed through me. Kiss me, Neo, one last time . . . kiss me . . . I felt tears form in my eyes as I remembered her warmth, her compassion, her grace, and her love . . . I bowed my head down as the salty patches of water fell to my cheeks, the bitterness falling to my lips. And then I hear a screech and I look up, and I see her . . . I see Trinity.  
  
***  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
***  
  
"Neo . . ." I hear her sigh softly, running to the bed I was lying on, meeting me in a warm embrace, "I missed you so much, Neo. You wouldn't know -" I silenced her with a pleading kiss, and I hear her whimper, holding me tighter. "I don't think you would know, either, Trinity." I said, pressing as deep as I could, skin to skin. I heard the door creak open again, smiling as I saw Morpheus walk in, though I would say bad timing . . .  
  
***  
  
My feet were cold  
  
My heart was lonely  
  
Speech becomes old  
  
I looked behind me  
  
What do I see?  
  
Silently waiting  
  
Once you were waiting  
  
***  
  
"Morpheus . . ." Trinity said, wiping tears from her eyes that I didn't see fall. Morpheus just smiled, a bit more than usual, if I could add. "What got you both so happy?" I asked as Trinity started to fiddle with my hair. It was quite nice, but she never showed her affection for me to anyone else, especially to Morpheus, if it could be avoided. "The war is over, Neo." Trinity said, smiling like a beautiful angel, "It's over."  
  
***  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
***  
  
I smiled softly as Trinity helped me out of the med lab. I looked around and smiled, "Everyone looks so . . . Happy." "They do, don't they." Trinity said, "The machines have just announced that in a few months we can have everything here like in the Matrix, but we have to help in the building and everything, and we have to get everyone out of the Matrix first. I don't know how they did all of it, but they saved both our lives, and they're in peace with us, so I don't think I'll be a rebel for a while." I grinned at her cheerful mode, not really used to that, either. "Oh, and there's going to be a feast later, they'll probably ask you to say something." "I know that wouldn't make you happy enough, baby, what made you so glad, anyway?" I asked teasingly, with a perfect knowing look, and she just looked into the distance before turning around, eyes sparkling with love and affection as we went into a dark corridor. "I'm so glad you're finally with me, Neo." She said softly. We stopped in the middle of the deserted area; she stopped smiling all of a sudden, the cheer in her eyes disappearing into the abyss, but the look of love was still there, in a whole new different plane of existence.  
  
***  
  
Someone touched my face from sleeping  
  
With a photo in my hand  
  
Made of voices scream to heaven  
  
***  
  
"I love you so much." She whispered softly as I kissed her on the cheek. I mumbled something even I couldn't understand. She chuckled lightly, holding me tight. "I thought I would never see you this way again, Neo." She continued, her eyes searching mine, as if she was asking my soul how she deserved all of it. She sighed softly, breaking the eye contact and laying her head on my shoulder, and I in turn laid my head down on hers. "I've never felt so . . . happy." I said, as she looked up and stared deep into my eyes, and I knew she knew that I meant what I said, and I would never let go again.  
  
***  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
Embrace me  
  
Embrace me now  
  
***  
  
"So, how many hours for the celebration to start?" I said, breathless as she met me hungrily in another kiss. "Three, probably." Trinity said, practically groping on my shirt as I kissed her back with equal interest. "Trinity, we should get a room." I whispered, trying to make her calm down. She smiled brightly, and I had to smile as well. She was so beautiful that way. "Come on then." She laughed as we walked out of that lane and moved to the direction of the elevator, which was pretty near. And yeah, I was happy it was.  
  
***  
  
My feet were cold  
  
My heart was lonely  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Please tell! I'll be waiting... I hope it wasn't too bad. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Oh, just give me a review already! Please? 


	18. Chapter 18: Only Hope

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm back with the 18th chapter of Looking Back. This song is called Only Hope by Mandy Moore. Hope you like it so far... thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU READERS. Even though you don't actually review. Anyway, guess what Neo is doing... GUESS! Anyway, please R&R and please enjoy!  
  
** For Cinn, Starlight623, and DarkGoddessLuna: Yo dudes! Just wanna say thanks for reviewing most of my fics. Thanks for never flaming me... yet! And thanks for reviewing every time I update. Anyway, that doesn't exclude me from begging you to review. Please? PLEASE? Pwease? (DarkGoddessLuna, you're Norwegian? Cool! Never been there... but I think I will be soon.)  
  
**Have a question; have any of you had a flame from the same person in all your stories again and again? Please tell in your review. AND PLEASE DO! (As in review^_^)  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 18: Only Hope  
  
Neo's POV  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
***  
  
I sat down, bowl of goop placed in front of me, feeling really complete in a way... and yet not so... It's been a month since the machines' advance technology brought Trinity and me back to life, and it's been a month since then war was over. I smiled quietly to myself at how perfect everything went. But I felt like there was something missing, as if I wanted to do so much more...  
  
***  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now  
  
You're my only hope  
  
***  
  
I heard the sound of rusty metal and I turned to see Link walk in and sit down beside me. He took one look at me and I knew he knew something wasn't quite right. "What's wrong with you? Bad day?" If Link could notice I was feeling weird, then I'd hate to see what Trinity would have to say. "Not really." I said, staring at the wall in front of me. Then I looked at him for a while, as if what I was going to say next wouldn't make any sense, "Do you know that feeling, where you're happy about something, but you're not?"  
  
***  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
***  
  
"Well, sometimes." Link said, "I remember this time, when Zee and me were happy with our relationship and everything, I felt all weird. You know, it felt like I wasn't really too glad about everything."  
  
***  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now  
  
You're my only hope  
  
***  
  
I looked at him curiously, "What did you do?" "Well, it turned out that I ran into Niobe and Morpheus, who were in a relationship that time, if you didn't know." -Link smiled for a while- "But I think you know. But anyway, just watching those two were all I needed to do find out what I felt was missing?"  
  
***  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it back  
  
***  
  
"What?" I asked, eager to find out what might be the cause of all the turmoil. Link smiled, "I wanted to marry her." Link said smiling. And I knew all of a sudden what I wanted to do.  
  
***  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now  
  
You're my only hope  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: So:] Review! Please? Please? 


	19. Chapter 18: It's Your Love

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: hello to all you people! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! An artist called Gil sang this song and it's called its Your Love. I rushed this to come out today so DarkGoddessLuna could review (thanks^_^ have a fun winter vacation)! For now, that's all I have to say, enjoy and please R&R.  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 19: It's Your Love  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Dancing in the dark, middle of the night  
  
Taking your heart, holding it tight  
  
Emotional touch, touching my skin  
  
Asking you to do, what you've been doing  
  
All over again  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
  
I've just got to let you know, what it is that won't let me go  
  
***  
  
I looked up from where I was to see Neo, staring at me with his soft, brown eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked automatically, my forehead creasing. He smiled a bit, "Nothing." He sat down beside me and just stared at me for the longest time. And I looked at him again, "What's wrong?"  
  
***  
  
It's your love, just does something to me  
  
Sends a shock right through me, can't get enough  
  
And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under  
  
It's your love...  
  
***  
  
"Trin..." He looked at me passionately and said, "You know how much we've gone through together?" I smiled a bit, "What got you thinking about that?" He grinned, "Well, I was talking to Link the other day and I couldn't help but notice how much I love you, how much I need you, how much you're everything to me..."  
  
***  
  
Better than I was, more than I am  
  
All of that happened, by taking your hand  
  
Who I am now, is who I've wanted to be  
  
Now that we're together, stronger than ever, happy and free  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
  
And if you ask me why I'll change, all I got to do is say your sweet name  
  
***  
  
I laughed a bit, "You're never like that. There must be something going on..." Neo smiled, "Shut up, this is one of those moments." I kissed him, grinning brightly, "What were you really going to tell me?"  
  
***  
  
It's your love, just does something to me  
  
Sends a shock right through me, can't get enough  
  
And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under  
  
It's your love...  
  
***  
  
"I love you so much..." he said suddenly, and then he took something out of his pocket. My eyes went wide open when I saw that it was a ring, "Will you marry me?"  
  
***  
  
It's your love...  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: It's so short!! Please drop an extra note in the review section ^ _^ Thanks for reading! 


	20. Chapter 20: You

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello people! This song was sung by Jim Brickman, the man who sounds partly like a girl (Joke!) Anyway, here it is! Thanks to all the reviewers, and please review this chapter! Oh, and it's not ending for a while yet :O So enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 20: You  
  
I never felt alone  
  
I was happy on my own  
  
And who would ever know there was something missing  
  
I guess I didn't see the possibility  
  
It was waiting all the time  
  
But it never crossed my mind  
  
Till you opened up my eyes  
  
Now all I think about is  
  
***  
  
I smiled at the beautiful horizon in front of me, the sun shining brightly. It had been a few weeks since the machines and the humans were able to recreate the Matrix in the Real World, and most of us were just trying to get used to it. I felt gentle lips nip lightly on my earlobe and I closed my eyes, smiling softly. "Neo..." I whispered, getting lost in the sensations. "Good morning my bride-to-be." He said kissing down to my neck, "It's time to get to check you really cute wedding clothes..." I turned my head and stared at him as he kissed me gently on the lips.  
  
***  
  
You in my life  
  
In my dreams  
  
In my heart I know it's true  
  
That I belong with you  
  
Because of you in my world  
  
In my arms  
  
I have everything and now  
  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
  
Without you  
  
***  
  
I sighed as Zee helped me get on the stupid piece of clothing Neo made me wear. It was a spaghetti-strap white dress, which reached my ankles. "I hate this..." I muttered, staring at him as if he was an evil warlock. "It's for our wedding, Trin." Neo laughed a bit, kissing me lightly on the cheek, "Which is already tomorrow, and I really want to make you look pretty." I sighed, "I still don't know why..." Neo smiled softly, "Because you look like the most beautiful woman in the world." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zee grin lightly.  
  
***  
  
I never thought that love could be  
  
Such a curiosity  
  
But what attracted you to me  
  
Was so unexpected  
  
But it was waiting all the time  
  
And it never crossed my mind  
  
Until you opened up my eyes  
  
Now all I think about is  
  
***  
  
I sighed a bit, itching at the dress as Neo stared at me with his eyes glittering, "You look so.... Beautiful." I blushed a bit but was still annoyed about the dress. "When exactly can I take it off?" I sighed. "Now, if you want..." Neo came closer and hugged me tightly for a while, before letting me go and turning around as I tried to get it off.  
  
***  
  
You in my life  
  
In my dreams  
  
In my heart I know it's true  
  
That I belong with you  
  
Because of you in my world  
  
In my arms  
  
I have everything and now  
  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
  
Without you  
  
***  
  
"Are you-?" Neo blushed as he turned to still see me half naked, the upper part of my body topless. I smiled a bit, even at the situation, "What's the matter? You see me this way quite often..." Neo laughed a bit, though his cheeks were still blooming red.  
  
***  
  
You in my life  
  
In my dreams  
  
In my heart I know it's true  
  
That I belong with you  
  
Because of you in my world  
  
In my arms  
  
I have everything and now  
  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
  
Without you  
  
***  
  
"Neo..." I said as Neo nibbled on my neck, "I- I have some kind of confession..." He looked up at me, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married..." Neo stared at me for a few moments, before flashing me a soft, warm smile, "I'll be there for you all the way..." He said, just as I got lost in the sensations of everything......................... ***  
  
In my life  
  
In my dreams  
  
In my heart I know it's true  
  
That I belong with you  
  
Because of you in my world  
  
In my arms  
  
I have everything and now  
  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
  
Without you  
  
Without you  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Please review ;-) 


	21. Chapter 21: A Moment Like This

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello to all of you people! OK.... This is the DAY. They're getting married! (I sacrificed the research on what people really have to do in the exchanging of vows part) This song is by Kelly Clarkson and it's that song that made her win in the American Idol. (^_^) Hope there will be reviews for this chapter because the last one got NOTHING. Or at least, my e-mail tells me so because I checked my mailbox and got nada, zip, nothing. Anyway, please review!!! That would mean a lot to me... Oh, and I'm Catholic so I'm not sure if there's a difference with any other weddings from different branches of religion.... But hope you still enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 21: A Moment Like This  
  
Neo's POV  
  
What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me?  
  
Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feeling  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
  
***  
  
I smiled softly, staring at Trinity with eyes full of passion, full of love... "I'm kind of scared..." she whispered, staring at me, her heart still seemed confused with what she really wanted to do, "It's OK..." I kissed her on the cheek, "If you don't feel like doing this, we can cancel..." She smiled a bit, "No, I don't think so..." I smiled at the talk we shared, and for a while wondered if that would stay the same forever, but I knew somehow everything would work out.  
  
***  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
"Neo, repeat after me...." The man who wedded them said, "I, Neo... promise to remain true to Trinity," I repeated it, "... In sickness and in health, for rich of for poor, all the days of my life..." I repeated everything I was told to say and meant it with all my heart as I stared at Trinity straight in the eyes... She seemed to have tears in the corners of hers, and suddenly I could see everything we'd gone through, all those difficult, painful, slow times, all those quiet hours in the middle of the night, just thinking of nothing but each other, and then I felt like crying, too. ***  
  
Everything changes  
  
But beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I maybe dreaming  
  
But 'till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
Trinity did the same, repeating every single world our pastor said, and I smiled lightly, encouraging her, assuring her that I was there, and I loved her with all my heart. I knew this love was something only few had, and I was proud to be one of them.  
  
***  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
"If anyone is against this, speak now, or forever hold you peace." For some reason, I was scared of everyone inside the room, as if one of them might just jump up and scream "NO!" But Trinity seemed calm enough, smiling at me gently, and I was a bit relieved of her faith.  
  
***  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this...  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
I smiled, as the man in front of me and Trinity told us, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." I felt my whole body jolt with pride, love, glory.... So much emotion in everything.  
  
***  
  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
"Well, it's done..." The priest said, smiling softly, "You may now kiss the bride..." I heard a lot of claps and whistles, and I smiled softly, staring at Trinity as if she were the only thing in the world.  
  
***  
  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
***  
  
She smiled brilliantly as we met in a warm, passionate kiss. We slowly ended the kiss and she smiled, holding me tight as the crowds cheered, she looked up at me with serious eyes and said, "I'm pregnant." I was speechless, but I smiled silly, as if the realization didn't exactly hit me. And I knew, that no other person would be as blessed, and no other thing would be as beautiful.  
  
***  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this...  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Hello to everyone! Please review!! :-) Hope you thought that was good.... IT'S NOT YET DONE, BY THE WAY... 


	22. Chapter 22: Queen of my Heart

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello:] Here's the next chapter:] I hope you're enjoying yourselves with my fiction so far ^_^ Oooooooooh! As usual reviews are in my agenda, so please R&R ^_^ this song is by Westlife, which is one of my favorite boy bands:] I have all their CDs! By the way, thanks to all those who have reviewed! Wow... Anyway, please R&R and please enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 22: Queen of my Heart  
  
Neo's POV  
  
So here we stand, in our secret place  
  
Where the sound of the crowd, Is so far away  
  
And you take my hand, it feels like home  
  
We both understand, it's where we belong  
  
So how do I say, do I say goodbye?  
  
We both have our dreams, we both want to fly  
  
So lets take tonight to carry us through  
  
The lonely times  
  
***  
  
"You wanna dance?" Trinity said out of the blue, smiling as I put an arm around her. "I never thought you would dance." I kissed her gently on the cheek. "I don't, but this is special. You're going to leave soon, and I'm going to get fat soon, and we're finally married, so why don't we?" I laughed a bit with what she had to say, but it was quite sweet. But I still thought I would never see her dance, which was like seeing her singing in a bathtub in the Matrix. "I don't even know why I have to go back to the ship, couldn't they go alone?" I felt pretty angry; I really didn't want to leave Trinity while she was going to get pregnant. "Relax. Nothing's going to happen to me." Trinity gave off a knowing look, beaming brightly. I hugged her tight, "I'm going to visit you as much as I can, I promise, OK?" Trinity looked up, "So, can we dance now?" "Isn't that dangerous?" She just shrugged then stared up at me, "Please?" That got me, Trinity hardly said please, close to never. I sighed heavily and finally agreed. Trinity just laughed lightly and took my hand, leading me to the crowd.  
  
***  
  
I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory will last, for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I find my way back  
  
To your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
Queen of my heart  
  
*** Her back was pressed into my chest, my arms around an The rhythm of the music caught me off guard at first, but I finally got the beat. "I won't move too fast." Trinity laughed, sinking her head onto my shoulder as I traced my fingers down the side of her hips. She was actually pretty good at dancing, I was even afraid that I would suck as her partner. "Make sure you don't, I don't want you to slip and fall." I whispered into her ear, nibbling gently, "I'm going to miss you like you will never know when you leave." "I am, too." Trinity stopped moving and turned around, staring at me with soft, warm eyes, her body still pressed against mine, except chest to chest, "Promise me, this separation won't change anything, OK?" I smiled, laying my head on hers and kissing her on the head, "Of course, Trin. What got you like that?" Trinity looked up, "I'm afraid to lose you."  
  
***  
  
So lets take tonight  
  
And never let go  
  
While dancing we'll kiss  
  
Like there's no tomorrow  
  
As the stars sparkle down  
  
Like a diamond ring  
  
I'll treasure this moment  
  
Till we meet again  
  
***  
  
It just went out of her, just like that, and I just had to smile, "I'm afraid to lose you, too."- I hugged her tight-"But I promise you, that'll never happen, never."  
  
***  
  
But no matter how far  
  
(Matter how far)  
  
Or where you may be  
  
(Where you may be)  
  
I just close my eyes  
  
(I just close my eyes)  
  
And you're in my dreams  
  
And there you will be  
  
Until we meet  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning when I woke up, feeling the sorrow somehow dwell in me. Today was the day I had to go back to the Neb, to help release people from the Matrix. I sighed softly, then I felt the warm hands of a lover envelope me and I sighed again. "Good morning, Neo." Trinity whispered as she kissed me on my ear.  
  
***  
  
I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory will last, for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I find my way back  
  
To your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
***  
  
We dressed for a while before we took the walk for the dock of Zion, certain anxiousness circling around me, filling my mind with thoughts I didn't even want to think of. Like Trinity getting hurt, or me not being able to come back, or the baby having some sort of problem. "Anything wrong?" Trinity's warm voice seemed to break me from my tiring string of thoughts and I snapped out of my reverie, looking at her with gentle eyes.  
  
***  
  
I'll always look back  
  
As I walk away  
  
This memory will last, for eternity  
  
And all of our tears  
  
Will be lost in the rain  
  
When I find my way back  
  
To your arms again  
  
But until that day  
  
You know you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to lose you, or anything we have now." I said quietly, staring at the horizon. She stared at me with her beautiful, tender eyes and whispered, "You're not going to lose me," she took my hand and held me tight, "You feel this?" We stopped walking right in front of the Nebuchadnezzer II, "I'm never letting go." My expression softened as we met in a passionate kiss, that filled me with strength, hope, fidelity...  
  
***  
  
Oh yeah  
  
You're the queen of my heart  
  
No matter how many years it takes  
  
I owe it all to you  
  
Oh yeah  
  
***  
  
"We'll see each other again, I swear." Trinity said softly. I smiled and kissed her gently, as I stared deep into her eyes. Trinity smiled, "I think it's time for you to go... Morpheus is starting to look impatient." I laughed a bit and slowly let go, still smiling as I walked to the ship, "I love you." I whispered, and she smiled again and said, "Come home for me." I laughed, "I will..." I went into the ship and waved her good bye as the door closed, "I will."  
  
***  
  
Oh yes you are  
  
The queen of my heart  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far! Please review! Please, please, oh please... 


	23. Chapter 23: Thank You

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello all you people in the crowd let me see your reviews! Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter:] Anyway, this new chapter has the song Thank You made by dido. Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 23: Thank You  
  
My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
  
It's not so bad  
  
***  
  
I sighed as I sat down and stared at the pouring rain in front of me. My stomach was aching a bit, and I felt really sick, as if this day wasn't as bad already. I had spent practically the whole morning in the bathroom, puking on what seemed like everything. And for some reason I wasn't in the best of moods. I felt terrible, upset, in a way. More like depressed...  
  
***  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
  
My head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
  
I'm late for work again  
  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
  
It's not so bad and  
  
***  
  
I just stared outside the window for a while, and I thought of him... Neo. The other side of the Real World was still dark and cold, and I knew right now he must've been shivering in bed, or taking watch on the Matrix, staring at the endless falling of the code, much like the pouring of the rain. I missed him so much already, the warmth brought from his eyes, his soft caress to his gentle smile.  
  
***  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
***  
  
Everyone always did say that separation brought out the best in a relationship, but somehow it hurt so much to be kept so far away from him, so that he can do his duties. But I know it's his purpose, it's his job, it's what he has to do. I sigh again as I hear a knock on the door and for a while I just say there, keeping quiet, not wanting to see anyone right now.  
  
***  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
  
Because you're near me and  
  
***  
  
The door opened by itself and I sighed a bit, "Please leave me alone." My voice had a hint of annoyance, and yet the one that answered me was calm and gentle, "Even if someone really misses you?" Ii turned around with astounded eyes to see Neo, my Neo, smiling at me. I stood up as he walked to me and held me close to his warmth, his soft scent, and all I could do was smile, maybe the day wasn't as bad as I thought.  
  
***  
  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Please review! I know it's short... but please review :] 


	24. Chapter 24: Sleeping Child

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hey people! Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are great:] Anyway, new chapter, song's by Michael Learns to Rock and it's called Sleeping Child:] Please review! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 24: Sleeping Child  
  
Neo's POV  
  
The Milky Way upon the heavens  
  
Is twinkling just for you  
  
And Mr. Moon he came by  
  
To say goodnight to you  
  
***  
  
I looked at Trinity a bit worriedly, as her exhausted eyes fluttered open and stared at him, with a look full of passion and kindness. "Trinity?" I was still a bit shocked with everything that had happened, Trinity was moaning and screaming of frustration just moments back, and he wanted to make sure she was still safe. "Hmm?" She mumbled a bit, but she didn't move. "Are you OK?" I stared at her eyes, which were half closed. "Where's my baby?" Trinity stared lightly at me, "Where is he?" I smiled a bit at her and stood up, walking to a little crib placed on the side of the bed. I gently lifted the light bundle into my arms, caressing it in my chest, amazed, full of wonder...  
  
***  
  
I'll sing for you I'll sing for mother  
  
We're praying for the world  
  
And for the people everywhere  
  
Going to show them all we care  
  
***  
  
"Is that really him?" Trinity asked, full of awe and wonder as I set the toddler in her arms. "I promise you, that's him..." I smiled widely. I wasn't supposed to be in Zion as I was that day, but I made sure I was able to catch up to when Trinity was gong to give birth. "He looks so... precious..." she was smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling up. "I know..." I crawled into the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead, sitting beside her and just staring at the baby, in a trance.  
  
***  
  
Oh my sleeping child the world's so wild  
  
But you've build your own paradise  
  
That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child  
  
***  
  
I'd never seen Trinity act so... adorable, as if there was no trouble in life at all... Not that she didn't look as good any other time. I stared at her and smiled softly, planting a kiss on her head as I wrapped my arms around her, her head on my chest. Then Trinity looked up at me with soft eyes, "Neo, suddenly I don't know if I actually am fit to be a mother..."  
  
***  
  
If all the people around the world  
  
They had a mind like yours  
  
There'd be no fighting, and no war  
  
There would be lasting peace on Earth  
  
***  
  
I stared at her with my most earnest eyes and sighed softly, holding her tight as I looked deep into those beautiful blue pools of brilliance, and I said softly, "Trinity, you know what?" I sat closer to her, if that was possible, "You'll make it..." Trinity looked at me a bit miserably, "I don't think I can be... sensitive enough."  
  
***  
  
If all the kings and all the leaders  
  
Could see you here this way  
  
They would hold the Earth in their arms  
  
They would learn to watch you play  
  
***  
  
I smiled again, "You are the most caring person I know." I kissed her gently on the cheek, "And I'm definitely sure you'll be a great mom. You just have to believe in yourself, because you are the sweetest person I have ever known." I picked a stray strand of her hair and I tucked it behind her ear.  
  
***  
  
Oh my sleeping child the world's so wild  
  
But you've build your own paradise  
  
That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child  
  
***  
  
She just smiled lightly and leaned into my touch, watching the baby as he yawned and closed his eyes. "I think you need a bit of sleep too, Trinity." I kissed her and gently took the baby from her, as I leaned her down to the bed, making sure she was comfortable. "I love you so much..." I sighed and she smiled, closing her eyes. "Get to sleep, Trin, you must be really tired." I looked at the baby for a while and just smiled, "We'll have to take care of mommy, huh?"  
  
***  
  
I'm going to cover my sleeping child  
  
Keep you away from the world so wild  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Well! A bit more and this is all done. :] 


	25. Chapter 25: I Will Be Here

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hi:D! This is a song sung by Clay Aiken called I will be Here:] Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter. I hope you'll like it!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 25: I Will Be Here  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up,  
  
And the sun does not appear.  
  
I will be here.  
  
***  
  
"Neo? What are we doing?" I asked Neo as he covered my eyes with a piece of cloth, "What are we doing?" I repeated again. "Ssh. You'll see... Follow my lead." He walked slowly, and I was guided by his hand. I smiled a bit, it was really cute how he decided to surprise me. I tripped a bit, and he hurriedly helped me up and I could feel his hot breath close to my cheek, giving me a little peck there, "Are you OK?" All I could do was laugh, "Don't worry. I'll be alright."  
  
***  
  
If in the dark we lose sight of love,  
  
Hold my hand and have no fear.  
  
Cause I will be here.  
  
***  
  
I heard a door creak open as he asked me to stop moving for a while. I waited patiently for a few moments, before he took my hand and led me into the room. He slowly untied the cloth covering my eyes and told me to open them. As I did, they widened in complete delight and surprise, "Happy Birthday, Trin." There were candles all over the place, sparkling, glittering.... Beautiful. Tyler was there, sitting on the couch, staring at the birthday cake with a sense of longing, and I smiled softly, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
***  
  
I will be here, when you feel like being quiet,  
  
When you need to speak your mind, I will listen.  
  
And I will be here when the laughter turns to crying.  
  
Through the winning, losing, and trying,  
  
We'll be together... Cause I will be here.  
  
***  
  
I hugged Neo tightly, "Thank you so much." I thought today he was the only one who forgot, but after being so overwhelmed, I knew someone didn't just remind him to do all this. Tyler came close and tugged on my shirt, "Hi, mama, Daddy, said it was your birthday today... happy birthday." He came close and held me tightly too, and I grinned. "Sorry I didn't invite anyone else, Trin..." Neo whispered a bit, "I thought our family could just sit and talk by ourselves.... If it's OK with you." I hugged Neo even tighter, "I wouldn't want anything else."  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
  
And the future is unclear,  
  
I will be here.  
  
***  
  
We all sat down at the couch and Neo and me tickled Tyler for a while. Tyler just kept on laughing and I just laughed at their enthusiasm, and I stopped for a while as Neo continued the playing. I just watched them, full of joy. I couldn't help but be thankful for everything I had. Never could I imagine ever being given such opportunities... Sometimes, it just makes you think, maybe there is a higher power helping us out there. Maybe... just maybe.  
  
***  
  
As sure as seasons are made for change,  
  
Our lifetimes are made for years.  
  
So I will be here.  
  
***  
  
I laughed at Neo's attempt to sing the birthday song and he pouted a bit, but I kissed him. Tyler just smiled up at us. "Trinity... it's time for you to make a wish..." I smiled, before closing my eyes and thinking, god, what did I do to deserve everything I have, everything I am? What kind of wish could I actually give? Should it be selfish? Should it be for Zion?  
  
***  
  
I will be here, you can cry on my shoulder.  
  
When the mirror tells us we're older, I will hold you.  
  
And I will be here, to watch you grow in beauty,  
  
And tell you all the things you are to me. I will be here.  
  
I will be true to the promise I have made.  
  
To you and to the one who gave you to me.  
  
***  
  
Then I thought about Neo, and Tyler and everyone who was always there for me... Morpheus, Ghost... so many people, yet so little, and I knew the wish I was going to make. I closed my eyes even tighter and then deep within the conscious mind I had I said to myself, "I just wish I can be great enough to be able to show everyone how much they mean to me."  
  
***  
  
I will be here.  
  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change,  
  
Our lifetimes are made for years.  
  
So I, I will be here.  
  
We'll be together, forever  
  
Cause I will be here  
  
***  
  
I blew the candles and Neo started to clap, Tyler just dipped a finger into the icing and licked it from his finger. I laughed at his crazy attempt and kissed him, tickling him as Neo joined in, and I just smiled at everything around, as if it was my first time to experience such a thing, one of the best days of my god-forsaken life, but it didn't seem that terrible anymore. Not really....  
  
***  
  
I will be here  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: What did you think?? Please tell!! I'd love to know.... 


	26. Chapter 26: All My Life

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews in the last chapter. OK, so this song is called All My Life. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks in advance!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Chapter 26: All My Life  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
I'm so glad...  
  
***  
  
"Good night." I tucked Tyler into his bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, mama..." He smiled at me, his eyes glowing. I smiled, too, and kissed him again, "Good night." I silently crept out of the room and closed the door, and as I turned around, I saw Neo, staring deep into my eyes. He smiled lightly, "Hi." I smiled, too, "Hello... what are you doing?" He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I just wanted to say it again, Happy Birthday."  
  
***  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you  
  
Sweeter than you  
  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
  
More precious than you  
  
Girl you are  
  
Close to me you're like my mother  
  
Close to me you're like my father  
  
Close to me you're like my sister  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
***  
  
"You were great... You and Tyler are the sweetest." I smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek. The corridors were dark, almost serene, but it was just our house, in the Real World, and I had no worries. I hugged Neo tightly and sniffed his scent. His warmth engulfed me. "I love you, you know that.... Right?" I nodded, smiling, "Of course I do, Neo. I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
And all my life  
  
I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I... that I finally found you  
  
All my life  
  
I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
***  
  
"Neo?" I looked up from where I was cuddling on his chest. "Hmm?" He looked down at me. "Do you remember... the first time we met?" He nodded, smiling, "Yeah, why are you thinking of that?" I looked down and fiddled a bit with his fingers, which were intertwined with mine "Well... at that time, did you feel any liking for me... maybe aside from... lust?"  
  
***  
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby  
  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
  
I really love you  
  
***  
  
He stared at me and said, "I knew right there and then that there was something different about you." "Well..." I continued to stare at his fingers, "Did you ever regret being with me since we came into this relationship... you know, like when you feel as if there were more down falls than glory in our whole relationship?" He looked at me with sincere love, "You know, sometimes, I don't know how the heck I got myself into an argument with you, or how I get annoyed of you at times," He gently sweeps a stray strand of my hair from my eyes, as I suddenly looked up, "But I know nothing is perfect... and I was lucky enough to be able to feel this way... to feel as if... everything felt terrifyingly perfect, yet it felt like beauty, and amazement... that's what I feel every time I get to kiss you, or even just sit and talk." I smiled lightly at his sweet words, "But most of all, you made me so happy, and you still do, that I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way."  
  
***  
  
And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
  
And I thank God that I... that I finally found you, baby  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
***  
  
I felt tears forming in my eyes. God, only few could feel this... this- this sweet glory and madness. I feel so insane sometimes, doing things I would never actually do for anyone else. But just like him, I feel that every single pain I've ever been into was all worth it... to be able to be who I am now... a mother, a wife... full of freedom, sincerity. So much beauty... and then I couldn't hold it in... Tears fell from my eyes and I cried quietly, and Neo held on to me tightly, kissing me in the forehead.  
  
***  
  
You're all that I ever known  
  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
  
You turned my life around  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I ever known  
  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I ever known  
  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
***  
  
"I love you, and that's all that matters..." He kissed me, and I felt so lucky I could soar. Nothing else could ever replace this.  
  
***  
  
All my life  
  
I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I... that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God that I... that I finally found you  
  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
A/N: Well.... All we need now, is the epilogue, and it's all done.... Sad.... But please review! :D I'd be glad if you would. 


	27. Epilogue: What My Heart Wants To Say

Title: Looking Back  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hello everyone... Well, sorry this took longer than most. I suddenly got addicted to Sims and I can't seem to take my eyes off it... much. Well sad to say, this is the last chapter... whoa, this is sad. This is continued from the prologue and everything in between is sort of memories. Anyway, please review the fic one more time;] Thanks so much for everything, everyone... it's been so brilliant! I hope you guy will read all my other fics... Thanks! Anyway, What My Heart Wants to Say by Gareth Gates :D enjoy!  
  
Looking Back  
  
Epilogue: What My Heart Wants To Say  
  
You're amazing, so amazing  
  
Have I told you enough?  
  
You're my angel, guardian angel  
  
God knows I've been blessed with love  
  
But if I been gone tomorrow  
  
Would you know how deep my loves goes  
  
Have I ever told you, you're the one?  
  
***  
  
I sat on the porch, staring at the horizon, and smiling to myself. Trinity was still inside, and I lingered at all those wonderful times. A tale of love, experienced by two people through war and deception. Well, it sounded quite corny, but it felt......... extraordinary, once it happened to you. And Trinity and me made it... after everything... we made it. And I was happy we did, and I felt lucky, terribly lucky, to be able to feel this way.  
  
***  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
Hope it's still love, Hope it still shows  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
Hope you still know what my heart wants to say  
  
***  
  
Trinity walked back out again, sitting down beside me with a smile on his face. "Is he asleep yet?" I asked softly, taking one of her hands in mine as she looked at me. "Yeah, he looks adorable." She came closer to me and kissed me softly on the cheek, before smiling lightly, "Neo, have you ever wondered, what everything might be, if we had never met?" I smiled "All the time." I came close and kissed her softly, "And I don't think I would have felt this happy if I never met you."  
  
***  
  
Words so tender; I surrender  
  
To this feeling, so true  
  
My affirmation, my inspiration  
  
Darling I have been blessed with you  
  
***  
  
"Well, sometimes... it's just... sort of like there is really such thing as destiny." I smiled at Trinity's thoughts. "You know what, maybe there is really such thing." I said softly, "But I know... that wasn't the only thing that got us together. I think there was much more." "Like what?" I kissed her softly and wrapped my arms around her, "Love, Trinity, nothing but love."  
  
***  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
Hope you still know  
  
Hope it still shows  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know what my heart wants to say  
  
***  
  
Trinity smiled and squeezed my hand, taking it in hers. "God, Trinity, I don't think I could ever have found anyone else as great as you. And this may all sound corny... but... It's all true, Trin. I love you, I really do. And that won't change... For a long time."  
  
***  
  
But if I be gone tomorrow  
  
Would you know how deep my love goes?  
  
If I was gone forever  
  
Would you know how much I care?  
  
You make me feel like flying  
  
And failing all emotion  
  
That every time you look at me  
  
You see it in my eyes  
  
***  
  
"Neo..." Trinity trailed off and I took that opportunity to kiss her gently on the lips. She chuckled lightly and my tongue darted into her mouth... slow and seeking. She ended the kiss and smiled, "Sometimes you say the weirdest things, Neo."  
  
***  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know  
  
I hope it still shows  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know  
  
What my heart wants to say  
  
If the words don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know  
  
Hope it still shows  
  
***  
  
"Trinity... if you ever feel unsure of anything, anything at all, just come and talk to me. We can sit on a porch like this, we can be with Tyler, any time at all... and if you feel sad in any way at all, just turn to me, because I promised to make you happy, and I always will. And if you ever want anything, anything at all, I'll be there, I'll be your best friend and your lover, because I promised to love you for the rest of my life, and I will, even more than that." I kissed her gently on the forehead, "But I don't need that promise to prove so... My heart's decided for itself."  
  
***  
  
If the worst don't come my way  
  
I hope you still know  
  
I hope it still shows  
  
I hope you still you know  
  
What my heart wants to say...  
  
***  
  
And then I kissed her. With all my heart and soul, and she was left breathless. I caressed her face in one hand lovingly and kissed her. Thinking that I could leave this world right now, but I wouldn't... because I couldn't want anything else. In this life, nothing may be that perfect. Nothing may seem that beautiful. But Love can move mountains... love can move you. And you know what? I think I have enough proof... Looking Back.  
  
-THE END-  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of a beautiful tale, the love shared by Neo and Trinity... my version, anyway. And it might suck, but it doesn't exactly burn in hell. God bless, and take care all of you!! And remember, just because Neo and Trinity are dead, doesn't mean they can't live on.... Anyway, please review! Thanks.... 


End file.
